


Girls have more Fun

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, always-girls AU, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Tegoshi has a thing for ladies with curves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

Title: Girls have more Fun  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Yamapi/Tegoshi  
Warnings: PWP, always-girls AU, slight exhibitionism  
Summary: Tegoshi has a thing for ladies with curves.  
Notes: Originally for the New Year Anonmeme [here](http://happyjenewyear.livejournal.com/1501.html?thread=518109#t518109).

Short pleated skirts don’t cover much when you’re dancing. Not that their stylists care, given how little of Yamapi’s boobs they’ve bothered to cover. Smooth, tanned flesh curves out of the collar of the tight jacket they’ve got her in, and a pleated skirt flounces off the group “leader’s” ass, occasionally showing the bottom of the curve. All Tegoshi can do is stare from backstage and be grateful they’re not boys, because it means she has no little flag to tell the world how turned on she is the next time she goes on stage.

It doesn’t help that Yamapi loves the hollers she gets when she shows some skin, so her necklines get lower and her skirts higher with every show.

Today she’s got black thigh-highs to go with the skirt, and the little strips of skin showing on her thighs are somehow sexier than Tegoshi’s nearly-identical outfit. She has shape where Tegoshi has little, and Tegoshi has plenty of self-confidence, but they’re worlds apart.

Then Yamapi’s solo ends and she comes down the stairs as KoyaShige make their way up a different set. The curls in her hair are starting to get tired and she’s sweating all over the place as she stops for a sip of water. A drop of sweat makes its way down her throat when she tips her head back, and suddenly Tegoshi finds herself pouncing forward to lick it off. It’s salty on her tongue.

Yamapi jerks, but instead of pushing her away she walks them back into the shadows of the staircase where they’re harder to see, then grabs her smaller-framed kouhai and gives her a searing kiss.

She lets Tegoshi slide hands up the front of jacket to fondle her breasts, sliding her own hands up Tegoshi’s thighs in the process. Tegoshi moans and fixes her mouth to Yamapi’s neck, pushing into the hands to get more of that fluttery feeling between her legs.

Fondling at Yamapi’s breasts gets her a soft laugh. “You’re like a boy,” NEWS’ “leader” tells her. “Obsessed with boobs.”

Tegoshi pouts at her. “I want to know how they feel.”

Despite her mocking, Yamapi moans when Tegoshi’s mouth starts to follow her hands. The jacket is easy to open, designed for quick costume changes, and her bra has a front closure for the same reason. Tegoshi brushes them out of the way and slides her mouth over one pebbled nipple for another groan. Yamapi’s fingers twitch where they’ve come to rest on her ass and then slide around to rub lightly at her clit through her panties and the shorts she wears to hide her panties. This time it’s Tegoshi’s turn to whimper, even as she runs her teeth along the nipple beneath her lips and feels Yamapi shudder.

Then the breast disappears from beneath her lips and Yamapi is kneeling before her, breasts hanging out of her open costume and skirt and thigh-highs still intact. She pulls Tegoshi’s underwear down and Tegoshi tries not to cringe at the draft she feels even as she lifts her leg at Yamapi’s urging, allowing the panties to slide off around her stilettos and her thigh to be guided over Yamapi’s shoulder.

She moans loudly, unabashed, when a warm, wet tongue slides between her legs—she can’t stifle it with her hand without ruining her makeup, anyway. Then Yamapi is sucking lightly around her clit and sliding fingers into her and she groans and tries to press into it, only to be held back by Yamapi’s free hand so she doesn’t stifle the leader.

Her focus has narrowed almost completely to the warm mouth under her, and she’s an inch away from coming when she realizes she’s hearing the ending strains of Massu’s song and her solo is next. They’ve gone through KoyaShige’s long-ass parody of a TegoMasu song and Ryo’s solo without her even noticing.

Before she can find the heart to pull away, Yamapi is ducking out from under her skirt and grinning at her, chin wet. Frustrated, she jerks her underwear back on and flies back to the stage.

She doesn’t get a chance to corner Yamapi again during the concert, by the end of which she’s a frustrated mess, though she would never show it. All she’s been able to think about are Yamapi’s breasts, Yamapi’s thighs, and Yamapi’s damp chin and laughing eyes when she’d left her hanging.

After the concert, Shigemi makes some comment about how she’d sounded extra ero-princess that evening, but she can’t be bothered to think up a retort, too busy trying not to stare at Yamapi.

Still, she’s surprised when Yamapi tugs her to the very back of the van when they pile in to go to the hotel. Once the doors are shut and the lights are off, Yamapi slips a hand between her legs, under her skirt, and presses. Tegoshi stifles a yelp and twists toward Yamapi, clinging to her arm and dropping her head on the older girl’s shoulder like she’s sleeping. She tries not to whimper as Yamapi brings her off, but Shigemi turns around and gives them a knowing glare after one tiny gasp slips out. Yamapi kicks Shigemi’s seat, accidentally jerking her arm in the process, and that’s all it takes to make Tegoshi’s body convulse in orgasm.

She’s still coming down from it as the van pulls up to the hotel, and she stumbles out uncomfortably, still sensitive and with soaked panties. Almost immediately she’s being dragged to Yamapi’s hotel room to return the favor.  


Title: I am (not) a Cat  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Koyama/Shige  
Warnings: PWP, facial, slight exhibitionism  
Summary: Koyama keeps making phone calls, and Shige gets sick of being ignored.  
Notes: Originally for the New Year Anonmeme [here](http://happyjenewyear.livejournal.com/1501.html?thread=577245#t577245).

  
Koyama won’t hang up the phone. Shige knows it’s supposed to be punishment for his non-stop teasing after Koyama had mixed up Einstein and Edison on a quiz show, but he doesn’t think that warrants being ignored for endless phone calls for—he checks—two hours now. One call will end and Koyama just starts another.

“Okay, bye,” Koyama says, and Shige looks up hopefully, but Koyama just dials another number.

“Matsumoto-kun?”

From the way Koyama grins and lets his shoulders relax, Matsujun isn’t busy. Stifling a groan, Shige flops back on the couch and runs a hand through his hair. He catches Koyama watching him, and it gives him an idea. Two can play this game.

While he ponders his plan of attack, he runs a hand under the hem of his shirt to scratch idly at his side, pretending not to notice when Koyama’s eyes follow his hand.

Then he gets up and goes to the bathroom to pull out his contacts and replace them with his glasses. When he goes back, Koyama stares at him, but he keeps talking to Jun. So Shige walks up in front of him and waits for Koyama to look at him quizzically before he drops to his knees right between Koyama’s. The older man’s eyes widen, but he manages to look skeptical even as Shige can see his dick twitching in his pants.

The skeptical look gives way to complete alarm as Shige reaches for Koyama’s fly and traces a finger along it.

“A-ah, yeah, uh-huh,” he says into the phone, and Shige stifles a snicker.

Koyama tries to push Shige’s head away with his free hand, but Shige snags it and pins it against his thigh.

He works the zipper down and slips his free hand in, and now he has Koyama’s attention, but it’s still divided. Rubbing softly at the fabric of Koyama’s boxers, he watches Koyama’s eyes slide half shut.

Without breaking eye contact, he works the underwear out of his way and wraps a hand firmly around Koyama’s cock, stroking twice. Koyama jerks and his jaw works like he wants to moan, but no sound comes out. Shige licks just the head and watches Koyama flinch, and then he does it again, and again until Koyama looks away and leans back. Mentally declaring a small victory—the position is wrong for keeping eye contact while giving a proper blowjob, but he didn’t want to be the one to look away first—Shige looks down and licks a stripe from base to tip, then wraps his lips around the head.

He stays there for a while, much longer than he knows Koyama wants, and starts brushing a finger teasingly up and down the length, to remind Koyama of where his mouth could be, if he so chose. Koyama wriggles and lets out a small squeak, and says something into the phone about his cat walking on him.

Oh, so he’s a cat now. Shige grins and pulls back to lap at Koyama’s cock like a cat licking up water. He laughs a little when Koyama says, “FUCK…ing CAT!”

Finally, he wraps his lips back around it and relaxes his throat, sliding all the way down to the base. He has to use his other hand to hold Koyama’s hips in place, but the wriggles make him proud. He makes sure to slurp extra loud when he pulls back, before he slides down again.

With one hand on the phone and the other occupied, Koyama can’t grab Shige’s head and force him like he normally would. Bobbing slowly, Shige enjoys the chance to take his time, keeping half an ear on the conversation just to hear when Koyama slips.

They must be talking about the drama they’ve both been acting in, something about the other actors in it screwing up.

Then Koyama says, “Riisa? Yeah, she’s hot.”

Stifling a growl, Shige lets his teeth brush ever so lightly against skin. Not enough to hurt, but enough to remind Koyama of his current position.

“A-a bit young though, don’t you think?”

There’s a pause, and he says, “Yeah, I probably would.”

Would what? Shige has a guess, and he doesn’t like it. Pulling all the way off, he doesn’t bother to try to stop the next trail of drool he can feel escaping to his already-damp chin and waits. Sure enough, Koyama looks down—he’s really not very smart—to see Shige between his legs, glasses slipping out of place, with swollen lips and drool on his chin. Shige watches Koyama bite his lip to avoid making a sound before nudging his glasses back into place and getting back to work.

It only takes two more dips of his head before Koyama comes undone, miraculously noiselessly. Just for one last bit of vengeance, Shige deliberately pulls back and lets Koyama’s come land on his lips, instead of between them. He sits back and, when he’s sure he has Koyama’s attention, drags a finger through the mess and makes a show of licking it clean.

Koyama glares daggers at him.

Then he says, “Yes, we really should do dinner sometime—Yeah—Bye.”

It’s only when Koyama leans over him to drop the phone on the coffee table that Shige realizes he probably should have gotten himself off sometime during all of that, because now he’s hard and Koyama is giving him a worryingly predatory look.  



End file.
